Madame Swan
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: Las grandes historias suceden tras una ventana. Es así como Edward Cullen comienza la suya con la siempre criticada Bella Swan, que por un empleo de dudoso respeto está en la boca de todo mundo. Pero eso no parece importarle al poco conocedor Edward. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de sus sentimientos? Porque la edad no es un impedimento para enamorarse.


**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a S Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Madame Swan.**

**Summary:** Las grandes historias suceden tras una ventana. Es así como Edward Cullen comienza la suya con la siempre criticada Bella Swan, que por un empleo de dudoso respeto está en la boca de todo mundo. Pero eso no parece importarle al poco conocedor Edward. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de sus sentimientos? Porque la edad no es un impedimento para enamorarse ni mucho menos los estereotipos de una sociedad crítica.

* * *

Como cada mañana despierto y lo primero que hago es ver por la ventana, ¿que tendrá de divertido esto? Pues aunque lo duden lo tiene, frente a mi ventana vive la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

Ella vive en el número 565, un número después de la vivienda que comparto con mis padres. Su casa es la más bonita del vecindario, tiene un auto último modelo, para ser más precisos se trata de un Porsche amarillo.

¿Qué tiene de raro esta situación?

Pues, lo tiene todo. Vivimos en la desconocida zona de Washington llamado Forks, que para contar todo, no aparece en el mapa de carreteras. La población no pasa de cuatro mil habitantes, por lo que prácticamente todo el pueblo se conoce, y saben las historias detrás de cada persona.

Por ejemplo mi familia, somos los Cullen, familiares del médico del hospital del pueblo, con dos hermanos más que trabajan en Tampa Florida en cuestiones de moda y modelaje respectivamente. Traté de seguir sus pasos, pero al ser el hijo menor, mi mamá Esme me retuvo a su lado. Tendré que esperar a terminar el año en la escuela.

Pero retomando el tema de la hermosa vecina, todas las mujeres, encabezadas por mi madre, la tachan de una mala mujer que va contra las costumbres del pueblo. Según cuentan en el grupo de mamá, trabaja en un club nocturno. "Toda una fichita" es la frase que repiten, además que en múltiples ocasiones la han visto llevar hombres a su casa.

No entiendo cómo es que la juzgan, pueden que sean sus familiares o simplemente unos amigos. Todas esas señoras deberían de meterse en sus asuntos.

¿Qué tiene de malo que meta a quien quiera a su casa?

Dejaré de pensar en esas señoras errantes y me concentraré en la hermosa señorita Swan.

Tiene una larga cabellera color castaño, su piel es de un extraño tono níveo. Siempre que sale, aunque sea de compras al súper, viste con unos impresionantes vestidos cortos, pareciera que del clima de Forks no le afecta. Y terminando, unos hermosos zapatos por cada día de la semana.

Lunes... Jimmy Choo.

Martes... Manolo Blahnik.

Miércoles... Louis Vuitton.

Jueves... Coco Chanel.

Viernes... Ferragamo.

Sábado... Gucci.

Domingo... Valentino.

¿Cómo lo sé? Pues, es que en varias oportunidades he sido víctima de esos espectaculares diseños que ella viste. En una ocasión Esme me mandó a la ciudad por el reloj de mi padre, me la topé en una de las _boutiques_ más exclusivas de Port Ángeles. Vi cada una de las cajas que tenían para ella con todos esos tesoros.

Ella tiene las piernas más hermosas que he visto, la forma en la que se arquean con esos impresionantes tacones la hacen ver ardiente y qué decir de como hace que resalte esos pechos, que aunque estén pequeños se ven deliciosos.

De sólo pensar en ella y lo bella que es, siento un bulto en mi pijama que necesito aplacar. Todas las imágenes sucias que se me vienen a la mente. Si mamá se enterara de mis sucias fantasías con la vecina, me castraría.

Y ahí está, con un indecente pijama frente a su ventana, la cual para mi sorpresa no tiene cortinas desde hace unas semanas. ¿No tendrá unas de repuesto? Porque supongo que deben de estar en la lavandería o algo por el estilo. O, ¿Lo hará a propósito?

_Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, Cullen._

Como cada día repite ese ritual, se quitar sus pequeñas bragas y esa escotada camiseta de tirantes, que por cierto no utiliza sujetador, y las manda volando a la otra parte de su cuarto. Su cabello revuelto la hace ver más que sensual. _¿Podría algún día presentarme con ella? Sé que soy estúpido escondiéndome detrás de las cortinas de mi recámara. _

Desaparece de mi campo de visión, por lo que hago lo mismo. El show de hoy ha acabado; sin duda daría lo que sea por presenciarlo en directo.

—¡Bebé, es hora de desayunar!

Sí, lo sé, a pesar de haber cumplido ya los dieciocho años mi madre se empeña en llamarme así. Lo peor es que cuando salgo, me lleva hasta la puerta del lugar que sea mi destino, pero eso no es todo, baja de la camioneta y verifica que entre. Mis amigos Emmet y Jasper se burlan en cada oportunidad que tienen, me apodan _"baby Eddy"; _de hecho toda la escuela lo hace. Con todo eso todas las posibles candidatas a novias huyen cuando conocen de quién soy hijo, pero no las puedo culpar, Esme es una mujer que espanta hasta al más valiente. Es por eso que mi papá Carslie se deja manipular por ella, pero el pobre lo hace en nombre de su paz mental.

—Mi cielo, apúrate o llegaremos tarde, nene —llama de nuevo a gritos desde la cocina.

—Ya voy madre, estoy a punto de entrar a ducharme, cinco minutos.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a tallar tu espalda, bebé?

_¿Qué mierda? Mamá, si ya no soy un niño pequeño, ¡no me verá desnudo!_

—No, yo puedo solo —respondo de mala gana.

—Está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas.

El agua está tibia, esto me hará bien para relajar mi cuerpo tenso. Tallo mi cabello con un poco de shampoo con movimientos suaves sobre mi cuero cabelludo. Lo mismo que debe estar haciendo esa cosita caliente. Imagino su cuerpo desnudo, pequeñas perlitas de agua bajando entre sus pechos hasta su sexo. Abro los ojos demasiado extasiado por la imagen erótica.

_¡Ouch, maldito shampoo! _

Acerco mi rostro hacía la cascada, mientras maldigo por el jabón que tengo en los ojos. No puede emperorar mi suerte, y me doy cuenta en el día en el que vivo. _"Un retrazo más señor Cullen y estará expulsado de mi clase, y ¿sabe qué?, ¡adiós graduación!", _me viene a la mente la voz de la profesora Leah, una bruja malvada que me odia.

Salgo prácticamente mojando todo a mi paso, saco unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y mi cazadora favorita. Con el cabello escurriendo, lo sacudo como si fuera un perro, tomo un gorro de lana para evitar un catarro y mi mochila.

Bajo corriendo. Ya comeré algo en la escuela. Con una mirada reprobadora de Esme como imagen en mi cerebro, huyó. ¡No puedo llegar tarde! Ya me las veré con mi mamá más tarde. Subo a mi vieja camioneta, un cacharro que debería de estar con los fierros viejos en lugar de circulando por las calles. Aceleró todo lo que me permite saltándome el único semáforo que me separa de estar en clases. Casi lloro de la felicidad cuando entro al estacionamiento donde muchos compañeros huyen despavoridos. Azotando la puerta, tomo mi mochila y corro, respiro cuando veo a muchos chicos platicando aún a las afueras.

—¡Hola, baby Eddy! —Sonríe con malicia.

—Edward, pensábamos que no la librarías. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo la bruja? "Una más señor Cullen y se va de mi clase" —Laurent hace una pobre imitación de la voz de Leah.

—¿Mamá no te trajo temprano a clases? Yo que tú me revelaría, Eddy.

Frunzo el ceño por sus estúpidos comentarios.

—Ya sabes cómo es, no le hagas caso. Es su forma de decirte lo preocupado que estaba por ti. —Como siempre nuestro buen amigo trata de limar las asperezas.

—Sabes que bromeo, Eddy.

—Lo sé, pero no dejan de ser molestas tus palabras.

Todos comienzan a tomar sus bancas.

—¡Buenos dias jóvenes! Tomen sus asientos, tenemos un gran día… —Esa sonrisa macabra—. Saquen pluma y papel, tenemos examen sorpresa. —Ríe.

_¡Ojalá que nunca le haga caso su amor platónico! Maldito Jacob Black, espero te mantengas enredado con la profesora Jane Vulturi._

_. _

_. _

_._

—¿Cómo les fue?

He terminado la prueba, a mi parecer no estuvo tan difícil. Todo ello lo he repasado en días anteriores.

—Seguro no me graduaré por esa arpía, le deseo lo peor del mundo —murmura un derrotado James.

—Lo mismo pienso James, y ¿a ti cómo te fue Edd? —pregunta Laurent.

—Pues no estuvo mal, todo lo estudié días anteriores. —Me encojo de hombros quitandoles mayor importancia.

—Eres un genio Edward, pero vámonos Laurent que tenemos más clases. Al menos nos toca con Miss Reneé esa mujer es la onda, hasta le propondría matrimonio —se despide con un golpe en la espalda.

—Envidio tu vida, Edward, bueno no tanto si contamos con tu mamá. Nos vemos mañana viejo.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras salgo al estacionamiento. Este día me encanta, es cuando me doy una vuelta por la ciudad sin los constantes acosos de Esme y su paranoia sobre mi estado físico. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado, así que posiblemente pueda ir a Port Ángeles a comprar alguna cosa.

Subo a mi auto, mientras lo prendo miro todos los carros de mis compañeros. Éste es el más decente por así decirlo, pero no por eso me gusta. Debería de estar en un montón de fierro viejo.

Prendo mi emisora de radio favorita, buena rola Whole Lotta Love.

Muy en el fondo, mujer,

necesitas amor.

Muévete para mí, chica.

Quiero ser tu amante secreto.

Eh, oh, eh, oh, eh, oh…

Mantén la calma, nena.

Paso la mayor parte del paseo tarareado las canciones.

Llego a la ciudad donde aparco en el primer lugar que veo, camino entre las tiendas de ropa, zapatos y deportivos pero no me convencen mucho, además de sus caros precios. Veo la librería, y de inmediato avanzo como si me estuvieran ofreciendo un frasco de caramelos. Es un lugar muy divertido para mí, aparte de algún lugar donde vendan instrumentos musicales.

Abro la puerta, en realidad es algo pequeña. Pero su catálogo está muy bien surtido.

—¡Hola Eddy! —saluda frunciendo sus labios de una manera provocativa, pero nada sexy, la dependienta del lugar, Jessica.

—¡Hola Jess! —respondo con ciertas reservas.

Camino entre los distintos estantes de ejemplares expuestos. Me topo con una hermosa edición ilustrada de la Divina Comedia con una exquisita tapa. Podría ser una muy buena pieza para mi colección, acarició con reverencia el ejemplar que tengo entre mis manos.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Me veo desconcentrado por una persona que me jala llevándome consigo al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, perdone por favor —una voz suave se disculpa.

Me doy cuenta de una chica vestida con unos shorts, una camiseta y una gorra de béisbol. Alza su rostro y me sorprendo cuando la veo, pero si es mi vecina.

—¿Estás bien? —la expecciono rápidamente.

—Emmm sí, gracias. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan con gracia—.Edward, ¿verdad?

_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Nunca habíamos cruzado ni dos palabras._

—Sí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

—Bueno, no es muy difícil con tu mamá gritando a todo pulmón por su bebé Edward. —Suelta una carcajada.

—Y, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Bella Swan, tu vecina de balcón que siempre ves por tu ventana —termina por reírse con mayor gana.

_Trágame tierra... Debe de pensar que soy un degenerado._

—_¿Perdón?_

—No suena a una muy buena disculpa, pero no pasa nada. Las últimas semanas lo he hecho adrede, tengo mis cortinas ya limpias pero no las coloqué... No te quería quitar tu show privado. —Ríe con dulzura.

—¿Vienes a buscar algo en especial?

Cambio de tema inmediatamente, no quiero que la conversación se centre en lo que me ha descubierto haciendo, bien prodria denunciarme a la policía por estar de acosador, violándola con la mirada.

—Mi cocina fácil de Gordon Ramsay y The Cake Boss de Buddy Valastro. Necesito nuevas recetas para sorprender —sonríe.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —me sorprendo, no he sonado nada amable.

—Por supuesto, vivo sola en mi departamento y no hay alguien que cocina para mí y como a todos, me gusta comer rico.

—Disculpen, pero no pueden seguir tirados a medio pasillo. —La voz de Jessica nos ha sacado de nuestra plática, y tiene razón estamos estorbando—. ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? —se dirige a Bella.

—No, gracias, Edward me está ayudando.

Sin más, me veo siguiéndola como un perrito faldero, ¿qué se cree Jessica?

—Le gustas a la encargada, muere de celos. Supongo que eres listo y no te meterías con esa tipa controladora sólo porque tiene una vagina entre las piernas, ¿verdad? Esas son las que con la primera oportunidad quieren un anillo en el dedo. Además de que es muy obvia, debería darse a desear.

—No soy idiota, por más que me haga ojitos o se presentará desnuda frente a mí. —Me estremezco del terror—. Jamás le haría caso, no es de mi gusto.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

—No lo sé realmente.

—Lo sé... Jamás has tenido novia, ¿cierto? —sonríe con cierta nostalgia.

—Nunca, y tú, ¿tienes novio, Bella?

—Yo no tengo novios Edward, no creo que les diera orgullo presentar a sus casas alguien como yo.

—¿Por qué sería eso? Eres un chica... muy bonita —me sonrojo, debo de verme como un idiota.

—¿En serio Edward? ¿A caso tu mamá no se la pasa parloteando de la fichita que tiene como vecina?, si ella es la presidenta de mi club de críticos de Forks. No me importa realmente. —Se encoje de hombros.

Me doy cuenta que en realidad le duele que la critiquen. Supongo que no le gusta ser el centro de atención de todo este maldito pueblo, donde hasta las paredes escuchan lo que susurran los demás. Me doy cuenta de cuando la lastiman esos comentarios.

Caminamos en silencio los siguientes minutos mientras llegamos a la sección de cocina, se ve que no está muy familiarizada con estos lugares, por lo que sin decirle alguna palabra la ayudo a buscar sus libros. Y ahí están las recetas del chef Ramsey y el pastelero Buddy.

—Aquí están. —Se los tiendo.

—Me vi muy idiota, ¿verdad? No suelo frecuentar la librería.

—Yo no he dicho nada Bella, considero que posiblemente no hallas visitado este pasillo y no sabes cómo los tienen acomodados.

—Muy amable de tu parte, ¿le parecerá a tu mamá que me estés haciendo la plática? Si no es así me va querer linchar viva.

—¿Tan loca se ve mi mamá? —Me entra la risa nerviosa.

—Lo es, Edward. Te sobreprotege cuando eres todo un hombre.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —Me veo tentado a preguntarle.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve años, en un par de meses cumpliré veinte años. —Me encojo de hombros con pena.

—Debes de independizarte, Edward, si quieres tener un futuro sano y sin estar preocupándote por sus disparates, deberías de ponerle un alto. Además, de que tú ya eres un adulto, para nada un bebé indefenso.

Realmente tiene razón, desde algunos meses en complicidad con mis hermanos y papá, me han ayudado a buscar algún lugar donde esté fuera del alcance de Esme Cullen. Pensando que para cuando cumpliera veite años me pudiera cambiar a un piso, pero con ello adquiriría nuevas responsabilidades, buscando un trabajo e invirtiendo mis ahorros en ello.

He encontrado una bonita cabaña, con un muy bonito jardín y muchas flores a su alrededor, pero, aunque se escuche estúpido, por lo que me he detenido es por mi vecina. Pero tal vez sea momento de que me deje de niñadas, si es que quiero dejar de ser lo que Esme quiere formar.

—Muchos me lo han dicho, pero no tan sincero como tú. —Río incrédulo.

¿Cómo pasó de ser mi fantasía? A mi psicóloga, apenas hace cinco horas solamente la conocía por ser mi vecina y ahora sé su nombre. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Platicándole mis problemas a casi una extraña, en serio que Esme Cullen ha traumado a bastantes personas. Ahora entiendo por qué Alice y Emmett huyeron cambiándose hasta de ciudad. Mi papá está a punto de enloquecer y yo soy su proyecto mascota, me está moldeando a su manera para que jamás me separe de ella. Y es justo lo contrario a lo que está haciendo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero mi mamá era tan libre. Que me heredó sus alas y su sinceridad. Por eso todas esas personas que sólo ven lo que hacen los demás me asfixian, me enferman. Deberían de concentrarse en sus problemas y no en los ajenos.

—Tu mamá debió de ser genial, ¿qué pasó con ella? —pregunto curioso.

Caminamos rumbo a la caja donde está Jessica. Sus métodos de seducción me asustan y para nada son provocativos como lo quiere hacer ver, ¿por qué no se da cuenta que no tengo interés alguno? Debería de tener un poco de dignidad.

—Murió hace un par de años, tenía leucemia.

—Lo siento mucho. —Estoy apenado, como metes el pie idiota.

—No pasa nada, me gusta recordarla. —Sonríe con aparente optimismo.

—¡Hola! ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —Una falsa amabilidad por parte de Jessica es obvia para amabos y comenzamos a reír.

—Sí, muchas gracias, señorita. —Saca de sus pantalones cortos sus tarjetas de crédito.

Sin más toma la tarjeta y lo carga a ella, prácticamente le habienta la bolsa con los libros, y a mí me dedica una mirada de muerte.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro, sé que la magia está por romperse, ¡me niego! Ella es algo así como mi ídola, llevo tiempo admirandola desde lo lejos con temor a acercarme a su tan imponente figura, ¿cómo le hago?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —suelto como si nada.

_Pero serás tonto Cullen, a las chicas no les gusta que les recuerdes su edad._

—¿De cuántos años me veo? —Ríe despreocupada.

—Pues no sé… —Trato de hacer un cálculo—. Tienes unos veinte años, no sé, así te ves muy joven —señalo con amabilidad.

—Respuesta incorrecta, acabo de cumplir hace unas semanas veintisiete años. Prácticamente podría ser tu hermana mayor. Eres dulce.

_¡Veintisiete años! ¿Cómo puede no aparentarlos? _

—Nos llevamos casi siete años, tú ibas en la primaria cuando recién yo nacía.

—Sé más cosas de la vida, puede pervertirte y enseñarte cosas malas. Pero como soy una buena persona y me has caído bien, no te contaminaré con mi mierda.

—Y, ¿si quiero que me contamines? —la reto, odio que me traten como un niño idiota.

—Pues podría ser... Primero tendrías que alejarte de tu mamá, no me gustan las señoras que intentan ir tras mi cabeza —dice entendiendo mi juego de palabras.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo hago?

—Serías mi amigo —sonríe—. Sé que las amigas de tú mamá me consideran prácticamente una ramera por el trabajo que tengo, pero no por ello quiere decir que soy eso. Tenías que ser hombre, bebé, me caías tan bien... Lástima.

Sin más se aleja moviendo las caderas como sólo ella lo hace, dándome una patada en la cara por creer que ella se me estaba insinuando. ¿Y así es como respetas a una dama, Cullen? Aplausos para el más grande idiota.

Camino tras ella, si algo me ha enseñado mi papá es ser un caballero con toda mujer porque ante todo son unas damas. Si me escuchara en este momento me daría una tremenda cachetada, y me obligaría a pedirle una disculpa, lo cual haré, no tiene la culpa de que sea un caliente.

—Lo siento mucho Bella, no quise ofenderte. —La tomo del codo para que se dé la vuelta.

Con la mirada en el suelo asiente. Noto como le comienzan a temblar los hombros, tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. _¡No! Odio ver llorar a las chicas, y más por idiotas como yo._

Si algo he aprendido sobre las mujeres es la experiencia de tener a Alice como mi hermana. Recuerdo como una vez su novio Jasper Hale le habló mal, y como exagerada que es mi duende se puso sensible, salió de su cita corriendo a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que caía, abrí la puerta cuando la escuché tocar el timbre y quise ahorcarlo. Y peor se puso mi hermano Emmett entre los dos le dimos una paliza al pobre chico, y en realidad debo de decir que mi hermana tuvo la culpa, porque él se encontraba estudiando para su examen de Biología, llegó sin avisar, lo cual provocó la exasperación de éste y terminó por explotar irritado.

—Lo sé, me he topado con muchos idiotas como tú comprenderás. No es nada nuevo, no por eso deja de molestarme, se nota que eres un bebé de mamá. —Sus orbes chocolate me miran con furia contenida, se está mordiendo la boca para no decirme todo lo que desea.

—Te quedarías satisfecha si te digo que todas mis posibles candidatas, huyen cuando conocen a Esme Cullen; que a pesar de estar a punto de cumplir veinte años aún me lleva a la escuela; que me llama su bebé Eddy; trató esta mañana de entrar a mi baño para tallar mi espalda y que cada noche se encarga de que esté cubierto con mis sábanas para que no pesque algún virus —sueno apenado, porque es muy vergonzoso que la gente se entere.

Estalla en una enorme carcajada, por lo menos creo que estoy un poco perdonando por mi atrevimiento de hace un rato. En serio creo que esto se está volviendo cada vez más una situación asfixiante, es momento de separar los lazos con Esme. Ya me imagino el drama que se va tirar frente a mí para detenerme. Si algo tiene mi mamá es que es una mujer astuta y hábil, no se le va ninguna y lucha hasta la última batalla para conseguir lo que quiere. Fui espectador de como chantajeo a mis hermanos para que no se fueran hasta Tampa, pero ninguno de ellos cayó a ello, ambos tenían el sueño de comenzar a buscar oportunidades en lo que les apasiona, la moda; mi hermana Alice como diseñadora, todos sus ahorros los juntó para poner su pequeña línea de ropa, han intentado muchas marcas contratar sus servicios, de todas formas quiere ser independiente. Sabe la fama que ganaría con ellos, pero no quiere volverse una esclava con ellos a su espalda, por lo que poco a poco va viendo los frutos de su gran esfuerzo. Emmett, en cambio, se dedica al mundo del modelaje, cuenta con todos los requisitos, tiene una estatura buena, ojos de color verde, un cuerpo muy bien trabajado en el gimnasio y la personalidad chispeante. Supongo que ambos comparten estos gustos porque son gemelos, por eso me siento un tanto apartado, ellos tienen una rara conexión que los obliga a andar por los mismos caminos. Me llevan siete años, pues la misma edad que tiene Bella tienen ellos.

—¿Cómo la puedes aguantar? Con el debido respeto, yo la amarraría y la tiraría en el río más cercano. Vocación de ángel que tienen tú tu papá y tú. —Me mira incrédula.

—¡Ya no más, por favor! No hablemos de mi mamá, ¿te parece si te invito a desayunar? En verdad no quise ofenderte, me pareces una chica agradable —sonrió con timidez.

—Está bien, sólo porque me caes bien también. Hay una linda pastelería más adelante y es económica —sonríe con verdadero entusiasmo.

Caminamos en silencio, la sigo. Miro sus ropas y parece muy diferente, no parece en nada a la tremenda mujer que camina con su Manolo Blahnik. Lleva unos simples Vans de colores con calcetas blancas, parece más chica así, pero sin dejar de ser una sexy mujer.

—Puedo notar tu sucia mirada en mis piernas Edward, no es algo lindo —su voz suena risueña.

—Es que te he visto normalmente con vestidos y tacones de diseñador, me sorprende un tanto verte vestida como una colegiala, sin duda te ves mucho más joven así.

—Sólo utilizo esa ropa cuando voy a trabajar, así visto cuando simplemente soy una chica de veintisiete años.

—¿En qué trabajas? —Estoy de curioso.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? Todo el mundo murmura que trabajo acostándome con hombres —ríe con maldad.

—Supongo que eso no es verdad. —Aunque en la forma en la que se comporta, su hermosa casa y ese auto de lujo supongo que es la amante de algún viejo millonario.

—No, no me acuesto con hombres por dinero. Monté un pequeño negocio hace unos años, con la pequeña suma que me dejó mi madre antes de fallecer, ésta requiere que me vista de esa forma para atenderlo.

—Suena interesante. —Río, sueno como una vieja chismosa interrogándola, pero parece no interesarle.

Llegamos a las pastelería Bake Shop, parece un lugar muy cotizado entre la gente del lugar. Tomamos una mesita junto a la ventana que da a la calle. Una amable señora se acerca a pedir nuestra orden, por lo que nos decidimos por una café de la casa, junto a un pastel de chocolate amargo. Una buena combinación para iniciar un buen día.

.

.

.

Llegamos hasta donde tenemos estacionado los carros, ella parece no importarle las calorías porque lleva dos enorme cajas con pastelillos, galletas y una bolsa del café que preparan, el cual estaba delicioso. Valió la pena pagar tan cara cuenta. El auto del día que lleva consigo es un hermoso Volvo negro, y a tres coches a la izquierda está mi cacharra roja.

—Es precioso tu Volvo, no suelen haber carros así por esta zona.

—Gracias, son parte de la herencia de mi mamá. Le encantaban todas esas excentricidades. Sabes a mí me gusta mucho tu camioneta. Es aquella, ¿no? —Señala mi Chevrolet Pickup Truck rojo.

—¿Me lo cambiarías por tu Volvo? Es espantosa, muy lenta y vieja, está como para que la tire a los desechos.

—Es linda la pintura, prácticamente es una joya entre los Chevrolet. Podrías venderlo para algún coleccionista o a un museo de automóviles —dice esperanzada.

—Sólo un loco se atrevería a comprar esa trampa mortal. Hace poco estuve a punto de estrellarme con árbol, no fue una experiencia agradable. Me llevaron al hospital porque estaba en shock, debiste de ver la cara de mi mamá, fue patético —sonrió ante el soso recuerdo.

—Algo escuché sobre el hijo del doctor del pueblo. Todo se sabe. —Saca de sus shorts un IPhone, el más reciente cacharro de Apple, nada comparado con mi Nokia 101, el más barato de toda la tienda—. Bueno, me voy, más tarde saldré a trabajar. Fue un gusto conocerte. —Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Adiós!

_¿Puede ser más perfecta esa linda mujer?_

.

.

.

Un mes después…

¡Por fin!

Todas las cajas han sido acomodadas en los distintos lugares donde corresponden, por fin puede decirse que ¡soy independiente! Gracias a la ayuda de mi papá, que me apoyo apoyó con sus fondo de ahorros; mi hermana ayudándome a pagar algunos de los muebles principales que debe de tener una casa y mi hermano Emmett surtiendo mi alacena con comida, detergentes, utensilios de cocina y productos de higiene personal.

—Quedó muy linda la cabaña. Hiciste una buena inversión comprándola, posiblemente aquí viva tu esposa e hijos en el futuro. Y lo mejor es que está lejos del alcance de Esme. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo tomó? —pregunta Bella, quien me ha ayudado a acomodar todas las cajas.

Ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. A pesar de todas las palabrerías que he escuchado de ella a lo largo de los meses, es una excelente persona, que me ha motivado a tomar tan importante decisión como la de una nueva hoja de mi vida que debo de empezar a escribir. Y todo se ha convertido más fácil porque me dio un empleo en su tan misterioso negocio, me compró cuatro trajes con corbata y zapatos de corte Italiano, dice que es como reciben a los clientes del lugar. Mi salario será de seis mil dólares por quincena y aparte las propinas que consiga por los clientes del lugar. Hoy comienzo con mi empleo que me tiene un tanto emocionado.

—Ni lo preguntes, se puso como loca cuando se dio cuenta de nuestro plan de mantenerla ocupada en el salón de belleza, y más cuando subió a mi cuarto que estaba vacío. No quiero ni recordarlo. Mi padre la tuvo que detener para que me dejara ir sin mayores problemas. Me llamó ingrato.

—Agradezco que no conoce de nuestra amistad, sino reuniría a todas sus amigas para quemar mi casa. No quiero ni pensarlo. Será mejor que huya, antes de que la dinamite explote. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, eres muy buena niña, Bella, que nadie te intente hacer creer lo contario. Siento mucho lo imbécil que me vi cuando te conocí. Siendo sincero, te veía como un trozo de carne, pero ahora me arrepiento eres todo una dama, el hombre a quien le entregues tu corazón será muy afortunado. —La abrazo con fuerza, me encanta su perfume de rosas.

—No agradezcas nada, niño. Mejor vete arreglar para que vayamos a mi negocio. Espero que no cambie tu opinión hacía mí, eres mi único amigo. Ahora largo de aquí, bebé, me iré arreglar a tu baño así que espero no me acoses. —Me señala con un gesto gracioso.

Un rato después y casi ahorcándome con la corbata de seda negra y con los gritos insistentes de Bella bajo a trompicones. Los zapatos muy de lujo me aprietan y que decir de la camisa que siento que me pica. Me quedo babeando cuando veo a la hermosa Bella con un vestido largo, transparente haciendo lucir su piel blanca, voltea y sonríe.

—Te ves guapísimo, te quedó increíble el traje. —Apoya unos de sus dedos en su labio, enfundadas sus manos en unos largos guantes de piel.

—Tú te ves preciosa Bella, te queda increíble ese vestido.

—Gracias Edward, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, debes de conocer el lugar y conocer tus funciones.

Como todo un caballero abro las puertas de la cabaña, para que pase la hermosa reina que tengo de invitada.

—Cuando regresemos te permitiré manejar, te daría el mando ahora pero no conoces el sitio. Te pido que tengas una mente abierta y si quieres irte no te voy a detener, ¿queda claro? —interroga.

—Lo que ordene la generala —asiento solemnemente.

.

.

.

Llegamos a un hermoso edificio que tiene la forma como si fuera un castillo. Para permitirle la entrada al estacionamiento coloca un código. Estamos en una zona lujosa de Seattle, no muy lejos de casa.

Avanza poco a poco, hasta llegar a un lugar que está bloqueado sólo para el personal ejecutivo del lugar, él cuál un hombre de traje lo quita. Abro la puerta del carro y me apresuró para abrirle la puerta a Bella, la cuál con una elegancia baja dejando boquiabierto a cualquiera.

—¡Bienvenido a La Ville de Plaisir! —Señala una placa que muestra unas letras con focos, que iluminan la entrada.

—Y, ¿eso quiere decir…?

—La ciudad del placer, espero tu discreción. —Toma mi mano, siento cosquillear su toque.

En la entrada hay dos hombros vestidos igualmente de gala, a diferiencia mía llevan pajaritas. Abren las puertas de mármol. Todos asienten en dirección a Bella, la cuál no se inmuta. El vestíbulo es enorme con una gran lámpara adornando el centro, hay varias personas conversando entre sí. Varios hombres prestan su atención a la gran mujer que me acompaña, pero a ella parece no importarle.

—Madame Swan, está usted espectacular esta noche.

Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años se para frente a ella besando su mano derecha.

—Señor Eleazar, bienvenido, y ¿su señora? —pregunta con amabilidad.

—Está en el tocador, esperando anciosos la apertura de los salones.

—En cuando todos los invitados lleguen, serán abiertas las puertas. Un gusto en volverlo a ver, espero que se diviertan.

Sin más camina rápidamente, con unos movimientos de modelo en pasarela de modas, regalando sonrisas y saludos entre toda la gente. Llegamos hasta una puerta, la cuál al igual que la principal está custodiada por seguridad.

—Siéntate por favor, Edward.

Me siento mientras la veo moverse al minibar que tiene, toma en cambio dos botellas de Bling H2O y me tiende una.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No has entendido sobre que va este lugar? En verdad, si te quieres ir no me opondré, lo entenderé. En este lugar se vende sexo.

_¿Qué demonios? _

—¿Perdón? —Estoy muy sorprendido, con razón esa actitud.

—Este lugar ofrece distintas atracciones por así decirlo. Hay un catálogo de chicas y chicos que se prestan a distintas fantasías que el cliente tenga, como verás a personas mayores de edad, solteros o matrimonios. Por supuesto, todo esto es legal. Las personas que participan están registradas, aquí a nadie se obliga y cuando ya no desean trabajar más con nosotros automáticamente son liquidados; y con respecto a los clientes, todos firmamos acuerdos de confidencialidad. Para tener una membrecía aquí tienen que cumplir con exámenes clínicos, penales y socieconomicos para que puedan costear los gastos.

_Wow, ¿qué locura es ésta? Entonces yo seré uno más del catálogo... ¿Voy a ser un prostituto refinado? Pero si no he tocado a nadie en mi vida..._

—¿Entonces seré un nuevo elemento de tu catálogo? —pregunto asustado.

—¡No! —gruñe a la defensiva—. Por supuesto que no, Edward. Jamás te pondría en esa posición. Eres especial para mí, no soportaría verte en esa situación. Tú serás mi guardespaldas, irás detrás de mí en todo momento. Hay ocaciones en las que se necesita socializar para que sigan renovando y mantener este sitio en marcha. Hay veces en que se quieren propasar, y es cuando entras en acción sacándome del salón, pero sin llegar a peleas eso nos causaría problemas. No puedes tomar ni una sola copa.

—Acepto entonces, Madame Swan —sonrió.

—Con respecto a eso, debes de llamarme así. Nadie conoce mi nombre. Tú serás Monsieur Noir, nunca reveles tu identidad.

—Entonces seré Monsieur Noir. ¿Nos vamos, Madame? —Ofrezco mi brazo, me gusta trabajar de esta manera y que todavía tenga un gran sueldo.

Salimos y todo está en mero apogeo. Al parecer al dichoso salón comunitario lo han abierto porque veo a muchas personas en los escalones de arriba con un poco de escasez de ropa. Se da cuenta de mi mirada Bella y niega, supongo que debe de estar acostumbrada a este ambiente.

Tal vez suene una locura, pero ahora ya no pienso tanto en meterme entre sus hermosas piernas. Me gusta cuando es una simple chica de veintisiete años, y anda con la ropa más sport que todas esas capas elegantes. Vamos hasta la zona donde se escucha música, al parecer hay una zona de bar con un DJ donde todos bailan.

—Al parecer la sequía de sexo les hizo efecto, no hay nada grave. Vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín —sonríe, y a paso acelerado vamos hacia una puerta trasera.

Hay un inmenso jardín con árboles, flores y un precioso pasto, me lleva a rastras hasta que de un estirón nos tira, mirando las estrellas que nos iluminan.

—¿Le parecería a tu novia que trabajes aquí? —cuestina Bella a mi lado, se le nota irritada.

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

—Pues Ángela Weber, te he visto salir mucho con ella.

—No, nada que ver. Ella no es más que una amiga de la escuela, estuvimos haciendo un trabajo en pareja hace unos días —contesto extrañado.

—Y con esto de tu independencia, ¿no se han enterado las chicas?

—Supongo que no, pero igual no me interesa tener algo con ellas.

Miro hacia la nada, cuando de repente Bella se posiciona encima de mí con una nerviosa sonrisa, con timidez la rodeo. Se siente bien tenerla entre mis brazos.

—Sé que soy mucho mayor que tú, pero no puedo evitar que me gustes mucho. Eres todo un caballero y he notado que ya no me miras con morbosidad. Me gustaría besarte, pero entiendo si no...

Sin escucharla más junto nuestros labios, es un beso dulce y mucho mejor porque es la chica que me gusta. Ahora que la conozco sólo sé que la edad es un número, pero nuestras almas y corazones no entienden de ello. Beso sus mejillas con delicadeza, ella mantiene sus labios entre abiertos con un rubor visible y su pulso a punto de explotar.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Bella, podría decirse que me comienzo a enamorar de ti. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? ¿Quieres ser mi saliente? Sé que funcionaría, somos buenos amigos y aunque no nos hablábamos, con esas miradas secretas nos conocíamos —trato de convencerla.

—Está bien, pero prometeme que si no funciona, seguiremos siendo amigos. No soportaría perder tu amistad Edward —sonríe.

—Por supuesto que no la perderías, Bella. Ante todo somos amigos, ¿pacto hecho?

—Pacto hecho Edward...

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas después de mi trato con Bella, hemos salido cuando no tenemos trabajo, invitándola a cenar o simplemente un paseo en bicicleta por el bosque. Nos hemos besado mucho. Sin duda si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo estaría con ella una tarde platicando, viendo una pelicula con palomitas y abrazándola, no lo creería. Hoy es el día en el que le pediré que sea mi novia.

_Toc,toc,toc._

—_¡Hola bebé! __—__Me recibe con un abrazo._

_Me he arriesgado a venir hasta la casa que compartí con mis padres toda mi vida, eso me tiene muy nerviso. _

—¡Hola Bella! ¿Te parece si vamos a casa? Este lugar me tiene tenso, no quisiera que saliera Esme y nos armara alguna trifulca. —Beso su mano.

Asiente, por lo que rápidamente me monto en un carro que me prestó de su imponente cochera para que no fuera visible para Esme en la ciudad. Aparte de que no quería que me vieran en el trabajo con esa cacharra vieja. Las manos me tiemblan, he preparado un picnic para que lo tomemos en el prado detrás de mi casa.

—¿Qué te pasa, bebé? Te noto muy tenso, Edward. —coloca Coloca su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sonrío con cariño. Ese apodo me molestaba mucho, pero viniendo de ella sé que me lo dice de cariño, por nuestra diferencia de edad. ¿Qué son siete insípidos años?

—Nada, sólo que en esta semana no hemos salido y te extrañé. —Eso es verdad, no hemos podido vernos durante estos días.

.

.

.

—¿Qué?

Río con ganas, el chocolate líquido que estaba tomando se le escurre por un labio.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella? Sé que estoy enamorado de ti, mujer.

—¿No te interesa que sea mayor que tú? Puedes conseguir a una chica hermosa de tu edad y enamorarte de ella, y yo me quedaría viendo la escena. Sé que te amo también, pero no quiero sufrir… Tengo miedo —confiesa.

—No tengas miedo, mujer, no creo poder cambiarte por nadie. Sabes que durante mucho te admiré a lo lejos, nena. —La sostengo fuerte—. Dime que sí, bonita...

—Sí, niño bello, quiero ser tu novia.

Y el momento es perfecto. Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a tan glorioso momento. La fuerza del primer amor es perturbante, pero se siente tan bien, no creo poder mirar hacia otro lado con la hermosa alma que encontré en Bella.

—Cuando quieras podemos estar juntos, sé que lo deseas y no pondré alguna resistencia. Y será muy especial porque será nuestra primera vez. Sería una hipócrita si te digo que soy virgen, pero sí va ser la primera vez en que haga el amor con el hombre de mis sueños.

—Madame, ¿me acompaña a un excepcional camino por la vida? —Tiendo mi mano.

—Monsieur, lo acompaño hasta el final del mundo.

Con un beso entre las flores del prado sellamos el comienzo de una aventura excitante, pero sé que lo podemos superar, tenemos las bases para hacerlo. Así tenga que no volver a Esme Cullen. Lo haré aunque eso me duela en el corazón, porque mi mundo está en mi motor...

En Madame Swan...


End file.
